


The Adventures of Prince Ciel

by Cineraria



Series: Cielizzy Week 2019 [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Putri Elizabeth tertidur karena diracun, Pangeran Ciel harus berkelana menuju Gurun Utara demi mencari penawarnya. [#cielizzyweek day 6: Fairy Tales - Sleeping Beauty AU]





	The Adventures of Prince Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Peristiwa itu terjadi tepat pada perayaan hari jadi Negeri Amber yang kedua ribu tujuh ratus. Pangeran Ciel, putra mahkota Negeri Amber, mengadakan pesta. Istana dibuka untuk khalayak umum. Seluruh bangsawan diundang. Namun, Pangeran Ciel  harus menunda kesenangannya sejenak, ketika tiba-tiba Putri Elizabeth, tunangannya tertimpa malapetaka.

Malam ketika festival lentera mencapai puncaknya, Puteri Elizabeth pingsan tanpa diketahui penyebabnya. Saat fajar menyingsing, muncullah Penyihir Undertaker, yang menjadi biang keladi masalah ini. Pangeran Ciel terperanjat. Penyihir Undertaker adalah salah satu penyihir yang pernah mengabdi di Istana Amber. Ia sedang menjalani masa hukuman dan dibuang ke dunia bawah. Rupanya ia datang untuk balas dendam.

“Tuan Putri dikutuk untuk tertidur. Tidak ada yang bisa membangunkannya,” kata Penyihir itu, menakut-nakuti Pangeran. “Lain kali, Anda harus memeriksa gelas anggurnya, Pangeran.”

Di hadapan Pangeran, penyihir itu mengaku secara jujur.

“Aku menghargai kejujuranmu, pecundang. Mengutuk gadis yang tak bersalah. Beginikah caramu balas dendam? Memalukan!”

Pangeran Ciel murka. Ia mengancam akan memanggil algojo untuk membunuhnya, tetapi Undertaker tak gentar. Ia malah tertawa jahat, dan berkata:

“Tidak, Tuan. Dendam ini untuk Anda. Saya datang untuk membalasnya. Kalau Anda membunuh saya, Putri Elizabeth juga akan mati.”

#

Maka, hari itu juga Ciel bergegas mengendarai kuda dan berkelana ke Gurun Utara, menuju Pegunungan Kuroijiro. Penyihir Undertaker berkata bahwa di sana lah tempat tumbuhnya tanaman penawar racun. Puteri Elizabeth masih bisa diselamatkan apabila Pangeran Ciel berhasil mendapatkan Rumput Emas yang tumbuh di tebing gunung.

Pangeran Ciel memulai petualangan. Tak kenal lelah ia berkendara siang dan malam. Selama perjalanan, Pangeran membawa serta selendang Putri Elizabeth. Ketika ia merasa letih dan lelah, ia akan mendekap selendang itu. Saat mengingat sang puteri, semangatnya kembali berkobar lagi.

Suatu ketika, di tengah perjalanan, Pangeran Ciel beristirahat di tepi sungai dekat hutan rimba. Ia menemukan teman yang kemudian menjadi pelayan setianya. Pangeran Ciel sedang berteduh di bawah rindangnya pohon besar. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar bisikan yang memanggil namanya. Ia terkejut oleh bisikan itu dan menghunus pedangnya.

“Siapa di sana?!” seru Pangeran.

“Saya di sini, Pangeran Ciel.”

Suara itu ternyata berasal dari dalam pohon. Pangeran ketakutan. Ia heran darimana pohon itu tahu namanya. Ia khawatir itu adalah musuh yang menyamar.

Namun, kemudian pohon itu bicara secara baik-baik. “Kalau Anda mau menebang pohon ini, Pangeran, saya akan sangat berterima kasih,” kata suara dari dalam pohon itu.

“Siapa kamu? Aku tidak punya waktu menebang pohon,” kata Pangeran sambil menatap kesal pada pohon besar itu dan membereskan perbekalan. “Aku harus melanjutkan perjalanan.”

“Tuan Pangeran akan mendaki ke balik gunung itu, bukan? Hutan di sana sangat berbahaya. Saya tahu jalan pintas untuk mengantar Anda selamat sampai tujuan.”

“Perlihatkan padaku, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh sebatang pohon?”

“Akan Anda lihat buktinya setelah Anda menebang pohon ini.”

Akhirnya, Pangeran Ciel menebang pohon itu menggunakan pedangnya. Ajaib sekali, hanya dengan satu kali tebasan, pohon itu langsung tumbang. Yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, dari pohon yang sudah rubuh itu, keluarlah sesosok lelaki tampan berpakaian serba hitam. Orang itu bilang bahwa ia adalah jelmaan iblis.

Mulanya, Pangeran tidak percaya, tetapi ketika orang itu mengikrarkan sumpah setia untuk melayani Pangeran, barulah ia yakin. Bahwa iblis ini baru saja lepas dari kutukan, terkurung dalam pohon selama lebih dari lima ribu tahun.

“Kutukan ini terlepas berkat tangan Anda, My Lord.”

“Aku tidak peduli. Siapa namamu?”

“Saya tidak punya nama. Dulu, orang-orang memanggil saya iblis.”

Pangeran Ciel menahan rasa penasarannya untuk tidak menanyakan jati diri si iblis, dan mengapa ia sampai terkurung dalam pohon itu. Mungkin, ia seperti Undertaker.

“Baiklah, Sebastian. Itu namamu. Sekarang, buktikan kesetiaanmu padaku. Tunjukkan jalan pintas menuju Gunung Kuroijiro.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

#

Ditemani Sebastian, pelayan barunya, Pangeran Ciel mendaki Gunung Kuroijiro. Ia hampir mencapai puncak tebing━yang sifat-sifatnya tepat seperti penjelasan Undertaker, ketika tiba-tiba dihadang oleh dua ekor katak raksasa. Katak itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai penjaga gunung.

“Singkirkan kakimu dari tanah suci kami,” kata salah satu katak yang berwarna merah. Katak itu mengisap cerutu dan menyandang pedang.

“Oh, Dear! Sayang sekali, tidak ada yang boleh naik ke sini.” Katak yang satunya, berwarna kuning kehijauan. Ia membawa semacam kapak besar.

“Maaf, tapi kami harus naik ke sana dan mengambil rumput emas.”

Pangeran Ciel memberi isyarat pada Sebastian agar siap bertarung,

“Dua pilihan,” kata katak hijau, “langkahi mayat kami, atau buatlah kami melangkahi mayatmu.”

Kedua katak itu membuat formasi menyerang.

Pangeran Ciel segera berseru, “Aku pilih yang pertama. Sebastian! Beri mereka pelajaran!”

Akhirnya, terjadilah pertarungan: dua katak melawan Sebastian. Pelayan Iblis itu bukan main kuatnya. Kedua katak itu kalah telak. Pangeran Ciel sampai terpana melihat kedua katak itu hampir sekarat, terkapar dihajar Sebastian.

Setelah mengalahkan katak penjaga, Pangeran Ciel melanjutkan pendakian. Namun, ketika ia sampai di puncak tebing itu, ia terkejut tidak menemukan apa-apa. Pangeran Ciel memutari seluruh area dan Sebastian diminta memeriksa seluruh jengkal tanah. Tidak ditemukan Rumput Emas di mana-mana. Dengan sangat kecewa, Pangeran berbalik menuruni gunung. Ia semakin bersedih saat memikirkan nasib Putri Elizabeth. Tiba-tiba ia baru menyadari maksud ucapan Undertaker itu. Semakin murka lah ia.

Undertaker bermaksud menyibukkan Pangeran Ciel dengan perjalanan panjang yang ternyata cuma untuk membodohinya, begitu kata Sebastian.

Malam sudah larut. Mereka membangun tenda di tempat pohon penjara iblis yang tadi berdiri. Pangeran Ciel sangat resah, marah dan gelisah.

“Sebastian, menurutmu apa tujuan si keparat itu membodohiku seperti ini?”

“Dilihat dari polanya, sepertinya dia ingin menjauhkan Anda dari istana sejauh mungkin.”

“Pengalihan?!”

“Untuk tujuan yang lebih besar?”

“Tidak, Sebastian! Dia ingin menguasai istana! Seluruh negeri sedang di ambang kehancuran!”

Seketika itu juga, Pangeran Ciel bergegas meloncat ke atas kuda, dan memerintahkan Sebastian pulang ke istana.

#

Ternyata benar dugaan mereka, sesampainya di ibukota, Pangeran Ciel disambut oleh sepasukan zombie. Penyihir itu benar-benar menguasai istana. Ia menyihir semua orang, dikutuk tertidur panjang.

Penyihir Undertaker menyambutnya di gerbang istana, sangat puas melihat kerusakan yang diperbuat olehnya. Pangeran Ciel hampir tidak mengenali istana tempat tinggalnya lagi. Bangunan yang megah dan luas itu kini ditumbuhi pohon dan rumput liar. Dindingnya mengelupas dan menara-menaranya menghitam. Wilayah istana yang sebelumnya terang benderang, kini sangat gelap dan diselubungi kabut beracun.

Sebastian menawarkan diri melindungi Pangeran tepat ketika mereka dihadang Penyihir Undertaker di depan gerbang istana, tetapi Pangeran memerintahkan supaya Sebastian menghadapi pasukan zombie boneka Undertaker. Pangeran ingin menuntaskan sendiri pertarungan terakhir mereka.

Undertaker sudah bersiap dengan sabit kematian miliknya. Ia tertawa mengejek pada Pangeran, yang menangkis serangannya dengan pedang perak miliknya.

Pedang perak Pangeran Ciel adalah jenis istimewa, yang hanya dimiliki oleh putra mahkota. Pedang itu ditempa menggunakan tembaga dan perak murni, lalu diberi mantra khusus. Satu-satunya pedang yang sanggup melawan sabit kematian penyihir.

Terjadi pertempuran sengit antara Undertaker melawan Pangeran Ciel dan pasukan zombie versus iblis Sebastian.

Dengan kekuatan kegelapan, Sebastian berhasil melumat seluruh pasukan zombie. Dan berkat pedang peraknya, Pangeran Ciel menebas Penyihir Undertaker hingga ia rubuh ke tanah.

Pangeran Ciel berdiri menginjak penyihir yang sedang sekarat. Sabit Kematiannya patah dan hancur. Kata Pangeran seraya napasnya terengah-engah: “Pesan terakhirmu, Undertaker. Cara mematahkan mantra kutukan itu! Kau berdusta soal rumput emasnya. Kau tahu cara membangunkan Putri Elizabeth yang sebenarnya.”

Penyihir Undertaker terbahak sangat keras. Ia menolak mengatakan kebenaran. Pangeran Ciel terus menyiksanya hingga ia mau berkata: “ Penawar itu ada dalam dirimu sendiri, oh, pangeran kecilku yang malang.”

“Katakan lebih jelas!”

Penyihir Undertaker malah menyeringai seraya menempelkan jari ke bibir, berisyarat lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Pangeran memerah:

“Hanya cinta sejati lah yang bisa membangunkan Tuan Putri.”

Merasa dipermainkan, Pangeran Ciel semakin murka. Ia langsung menusuk jantung penyihir itu dan Undertaker mati seketika.

#

Istana kembali cerah, tetapi belum sepenuhnya pulih. Kabut tersingkap dan awan hitam terangkat. Seluruh penghuni istana masih tertidur. Pangeran Ciel menuju kamar sang putri demi menuntaskan langkah terakhir: mematahkan kutukan tidur.

Setelah Pangeran meminta supaya Sebastian mengunci kamar dan menunggu di luar, dengan perasaan berdebar, ia bersiap mencium tuan putri.

Pangeran teringat isyarat Undertaker tadi. Ia merasa kesal sekaligus malu. Penyihir itu jelas mengetahui titik lemahnya. Karena, walaupun sudah bertunangan, ia belum pernah berciuman sama sekali!

Pangeran menatap tuan putri yang sedang terlelap di ranjang. Wajah Putri Elizabeth tampak sangat cerah dan damai di balik selimutnya. Seketika, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitiki perutnya. Dengan perlahan, Pangeran mendekat pada Putri Tidur itu, merundukkan kepala dan menciumnya. Ajaib! Pangeran Ciel terperanjat. Puteri Elizabeth benar-benar terbangun. Lalu, seluruh penghuni istana juga terbangun. Mereka mengucek mata dan berkedip-kedip heran, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengingat kutukan maupun petaka yang baru saja terjadi. Baik pangeran dan putri, keduanya merasa gembira melihat kehadiran satu sama lain.

#

Malam harinya, Pangeran Ciel mengadakan pesta. Kelompok musik memainkan simfoni yang indah dan lembut. Seluruh penghuni istana berkumpul di aula. Pangeran Ciel keluar mengenakan kemeja terbaiknya, dan Puteri Elizabeth tampak sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun biru dengan sulaman manik-manik dan permata.

“Siapa orang itu, Ciel?” sang Putri berbisik ketika mereka sedang berdansa. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dengan matanya menunjuk Sebastian yang berdiri terpisah di ujung ruangan, “pelayan barumu? Dia menatap ke sini terus. Pandangannya tampak mencurigakan.”

Sebastian, yang merasa sedang dibicarakan, tersenyum membalas tatapan Putri Elizabeth.

“Aku memungutnya saat perjalanan kemarin━tidak usah dipedulikan. Dia memang sedikit aneh.”

Putri Elizabeth merasakan keganjilan kalimat Ciel tadi. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa soal kutukan yang menimpa dirinya. Ia bertanya penuh rasa penasaran:

“Perjalanan? Aku merasa, sejak kemarin kau sibuk terus-menerus, gladi resik perayaan istana, lalu sekarang, pesta lagi? Biasanya aku selalu tahu kalau kau mau pergi.”

Pangeran Ciel jadi merasa kikuk. Ia sudah kelepasan bicara. Lebih baik Putri Elizabeth tidak tahu-menahu tentang kutukan itu, maka ia menjawab:

“Ah━ya, sebelum pesta dimulai, aku sempat menyisir ke luar ibukota. Bertemu Sebastian di sana. Aku membantunya mengatasi masalahnya, sebagai imbalan, ia jadi pelayanku seumur hidup.”

“Jadi namanya Sebastian ya? Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa aneh sekali. Entah di mana, ada yang mengganjal. Ada sesuatu yang seharusnya aku ketahui tetapi tidak kuketahui.”

“Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Putri. Tak usah bebani pikiranmu dengan hal yang tak ingin kauketahui.”

“Baiklah, Ciel. Kalau aku bilang, aku senang melihatmu kembali, tidak apa kan?”

“Tentu saja, aku juga senang melihatmu kembali, Putri.”

Sebagai hadiah terakhir, di tengah-tengah tarian dansa, Pangeran mencium Putri Elizabeth lagi dan mereka tersipu bersama.

**Author's Note:**

> note: saya lupa-lupa ingat alurnya dongeng puteri tidur, anggap aja ini modifikasi dongeng sleeping beauty.  
> saya sedang mencoba style menulis ala-ala cerita dongeng, menggunakan sudut pandag orang ketiga terbatas, entah apakah sudah berhasil, juga karena lebih banyak menceritakan petualangan Ciel sedang Lizzy cuma muncul sebentar.


End file.
